Sunshine
Sunshine is a fictional character in the tumblr X-Men RP. Sunshine was created by the role player Chicago Ted in the summer of 2011. She is a powerful mutant with the mutation of Lumikinesis, often referred to as light manipulation by other mutants. Her mutation is not developed to its full potential and at the time is very limited in what she can and cannot do with it. She has yet to be identified as an enemy of the X-men but has allied herself with the Brotherhood and subsequently Magneto. Her playby is Alona Tal. Mutations and Abilities Sunshine’s abilities come from light. Anything from natural sunlight to artificial light. Like light bulbs, neon signs, you get the idea. So long as she has a source of light she can draw it to herself and manipulate the particles to do various things. She calls it Lumikinesis. One of the most basic things she can do is increase the intensity of the light waves enough to blind someone or change the color by doing the same process, just a bit different results. She’s been working on focusing the light into miniature explosions. They release a great deal of energy that is extremely bright, hot, and almost like a grenade blast if done correctly. She’s yet to master this and more often than not hurts herself trying. She can alter the waves to make someone else or inanimate objects invisible. It was once limited to stationary objects, and she still prefers it that way but when she focuses and has enough light she can make just about anyone invisible, moving or not. It’s the most exhausting thing for her to do. Sunshine can move through transparent surfaces, like glass. With enough light she can bring someone else through with her. The most impressive thing she can do is form corporeal items out of light, but they are temporary and nothing complex. Generally ladders, bridges, ropes, etc. Items that are useful in the field. She can form simple weapons, the most difficult of which being a handgun. In complete darkness or even shadows she is at a disadvantage. She’s strongest in the afternoon. As for non-mutant related abilities Sunshine can fix a car and is a jack of all trades. She has a knack for learning with her hands and can remember details that people would often forget. Her marksmanship with handguns is above average, but nothing spectacular and her hand to hand combat is good enough to handle bar fights. Personality Sunshine is very true to both her mutant name and her family name. She has a cheery, albeit sarcastic personality. Rather than hold a grudge against someone she’ll simply say she’s too busy to bother with revenge and move on with her life. She enjoys making friends with about everyone, but her optimistic nature only goes so far and seems to be more of a cover for the cynical realist within. Regardless, she is a good friend to have and somewhat of a child at heart. She can take things seriously when need be, but only when necessary. Otherwise she can be seen meandering about or sitting in the sun. She has street smarts more so than book smarts. She never got to finish her schooling and while she can read and write, she doesn’t exactly enjoy either activity. Sunshine would rather be out doing something or being active instead of cooped up indoors watching TV or reading a book. Sunshine has a slightly crippling fear of the dark. It got worst once she realized she could use her mutation to make it bright most all the time. Night time doesn’t bother her, dark, cramped, light-less places do. She has an appreciation for food of all kind, but her favorite is cheeseburgers with a strawberry milkshake and some pie. Sex, Romance, and Relationships Sunshine has only ever been interested in men. Sorry gals. Though she's always up for a cuddle. Sex is a topic you won't get her to talk about, because despite being somewhat of a tomboy she claims to be a 'lady' and wouldn't kiss and tell. Her last relationship was with a Detective out of Lousiana. His name was Adam. When Sunshine got in over her head with the local authorities and mixed up in a murder case he was the one to step in and help her out. There was definite chemistry, but it was cut short thanks to the murder, the government, and a slew of other nasty things. Because of Adam she discovered she could make permanent objects out of her mutation instead of just temporary. He is the only person who she has given something to that she crafted out of light that wouldn't fade. Family Sunshine's mother was Maria Ellen Hathaway and she married David Marquez Rae. Together they had Sunshine and her younger sister Alea. Her mother left the family when Sunshine was nine and Alea six. The only person to know of Sunshine's mutation was Alea as she was the one Sunshine protected using it. Eventually she harmed their father with her mutation and fled, but other than Alea and David, no one in the family was aware of Sunshine's mutation. Other than her mother of course, who had a suspicion since she herself was a mutant. Play-by Her playby is Alona Tal. She wasn't picked for any other paticular reason than for the fact that she fits the personality of Sunshine. Category:Early Life